A Story To Remember
by Inuyasha14-12-M2
Summary: Akito's getting angry with Thoru for becoming to close with the members of the zodiac.Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

A Story To Remember

Hi this is my first story so ya if its not that good let me know thanks:)

Chapter1

"Akito, Akito! Wait, stop! Think about what you're doing! Are you sure?" Hatori asked nervously.

"Yes it must be done there is no other way" Akito answered as he moved his chess piece forward.

"Akito you really should not have done that, ha! Check mate!" Shigure said.

"Play again? Or are you going to be cocky?" Akito demanded.

"Yes of course but after this I really must be getting home" Shigure said slightly tired.

"Fine you may go after this last game" Akito said disappointedly.

15minutes later

"Check mate, good game Akito, now I really must be on my way," Shigure said.

"I know why Shigure went home early, it's because of that **_girl_**! It's her fault she's the one who is taking my Shigure away from me! I must get rid of her permanently! It's either her or me!" Akito yelled.

"Akito, I don't think that your thinking quite clearly" Hatori said quietly slightly afraid of what Akito would do if he spoke to loudly.

"I'm thinking completely clearly, that **_girl_** is getting to friendly with the men of the zodiac, one of these days one of the men are going to ask me if they can marry **_her_** and I'm not about ready to let that happen. So I'm going to stop that right now!" Akito yelled as he stormed out of the room.

' I have to warn Thoru before Akito gets to her." Hatori thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the second chapter hope you all like it :)

Chapter 2

"Dinner's ready!" Thoru called from the kitchen.

"Great! I'm starving what's for dinner?" Kyo asked.

"Leak soup. Oh right you don't like leaks! Kyo I'm so sorry! I'll go make you some oniguri what-" "Its ok, I'll eat it." Kyo said.

-----10 minutes later -----

"I'm home!" Shigure called form the front door. "What's for dinner Thoru?" Shigure asked as he stepped in to the dinning room.

"Leak soup" Thoru answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

Shigure stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Kyo who was shovelling the soup into his mouth.

"This stuff tastes better then what I remember!" Kyo said with a smile on his face, then went back to shovelling food in to his mouth.

"Wow! It must be good if Kyo likes it! Where's my bowl?" Shigure said obviously excited to start eating.

"In the microwave" Kyo, Thoru and Yuki answered in unison.

------------10 minutes------------ -

"Thoru—hide—Akito –coming – leave now!" Hatori said trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked Hatori giving him a look of confusion.

"Akito is on his way here to kill Thoru right now" Hatori said after he had caught his breath. All of a sudden Akito burst in to the room with a knife in his hand he was just about to kill Thoru when Kyo jumped in front of her and took the hit.

That's chapter two.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Heres Another Chapter!R&R!

Chapter 3

"NO! KYO!" Thoru cried as Kyo fell to the floor.

"Thoru—help me," Kyo said weakly.

_**2.5 hours later**_

"Thoru?" Kyo said as he slowly began to come to. "Is that you?" he asked Thoru.

"Yes Kyo, I'm here," Thoru said fighting back tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm here Kyo. Are you going to be ok?" Thoru asked while she was trying her best not to cry.

"Thoru, are you crying?" Kyo questioned her.

"No, no I'm not crying" Thoru sobbed.

"Yes you are." Kyo told her. Kyo had been bandaged around his chest where he had been stabbed, and found it painful to wear any of his shirts.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry Kyo! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let Akito do this to you! That should be me there, not you! I should have--"

"No. This is what I wanted, I wanted you to be safe not matter what. Even if it meant me dieing" Kyo told her in an assertive voice.

"But--" Kyo had put his finger on her lips.

"No this is what I wanted" He told Thoru softly. As he said this he pulled Thoru in to a hug.

"Kyo. Why haven't you transformed?" Thoru asked Kyo while still hugging him

That was chapter 3.

R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"I don't know," Kyo replied.**

**"This happens every now and again," Hatori explained."But it only happens when the person from the zodiac truly loves the other person and the other person returns these feelings." Hatori continued.**

**"Hatori I think that we should go" Yuki whispered to Hatori.**

**"Good idea, it'll give them some time to sort things out and figure out where they are going from there" Hatori anwsered. They crept out of the room as quietly as they possibly could. Unfortunatly on the way out Yuki triped over a flower pot and suprisingly enough the two didn't even flinch.After Hatori and Yuki left Kyo looked deeply in to Thoru's eyes and he saw love and pain all at the same time.He saw the love she had for him but the pain he saw was the pain of loosing her mother. As Thoru looked in to Kyo's eyes she saw love and pain,she saw the love that he had for her, but the pain she saw was the pain of being an outsider, the kind of person that nobody thinks to look at twice. **

**As they gazed into eachothers eyes they unknowingly leaned closer and close untill they finally kissed.**

**"That's so cute" Hatori whispered.**

**Yuki could barley contain himself. He wanted so despratly to go over there and rip the hair out of Kyo's head. Throu was suppose to be his!! Not that wreched Kyo's!! Yuki was extreamly hostile at this point. 'I cannot allow this relationship to continue!' Yuki screamed within himself.**

** At the beach house **

_**"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!!?" Akito screamed as he started hurling things across the room.**_

_**Akito was furious at the fact that Kyo had jumped in the way to protect that WRECH Thoru!! All Akito could think about was 'what could Kyo possibly see in that girl!? There wasn't anything special about her! Nothing at all!! or was there?Could there possibly be a caring soul in her that the rest of the zodiac senced? NO, it couldn't be, he wouldn't allow it! He WOULD find a way to put an end to her, no matter what it took.**_


End file.
